Love has no Limits
by AM-Destination Loveunlimited
Summary: I'm not to good with summaries but here we go!lol! this stroy is a AAMR, A young Man posses special powers asthough a pokemon and can make the fears of humans to become relaity, what if Misty's greatest fear was one which would not only her hurt her self
1. Chapter 1: The beggening of the end

This is my first fan fic! Please don't sue me if its bad~! but if it is it is! thank you so much just for coming in here! AAMR forever more! This story is slow in the beggening but it becomes Action packed and romantic *lol* later so bear with me please! thank you!  
  
^_^ Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own pokemon, gamesharks etc all i own is the idea for this fic.  
  
There he lay, his spirit and its fortune low. Alone he sat and thought as its life was slowly  
  
ebbing. A human seperated from the one person it new it could trust. The one person it knew it  
  
could depend on through thick and thin. But what was trust? A promise yet to be broken? The  
  
young teenager knew now that all he believed in, and thought he knew, was just a lie. It was  
  
simple as that. In this world their is no one to turn to when you need help, no one to depend on  
  
when the going gets tough, someone you could trust, that would be there if you ever were to lean  
  
backwards instead of forwards. That is, no one, but yourself. The young man wanted to leave this  
  
world and be carried to another. To be carried to a place where he wouldn't have to worry if  
  
someone were to turn around and stab him in the back. He was ready to leave this world, but not  
  
ready at the same instant. He still longed for revenge on the human race, a race he believed was  
  
deceiving, evening though he was a part of it. After the accident which occured he know possesed  
  
incredible powers, as the powers a pok'emon would posess. No, he didn't want to leave this  
  
world, but he did. Pain tore at his heart as a flash of memory hit him. It was his true love Moraura  
  
who had tears streaming down her face as she called out his name. Keith, was the young teenagers  
  
name. He know lay on the cold indigo ground with his brown hair plastered to his forehead do to  
  
his sweat. Underneath the hair on his forehead was a symbol, which was one of a torn apart heart.  
  
" Keith! I love you! It`s is not fair!" Moraura cried out to it. Tears still streamed down  
  
her face furiously. " Its not fair!" the young women kept yelling out at the top of her lungs. "Why,  
  
why! No! it just can't be true!"  
  
Soon the flashback came to an end. It all seemed like a dream to Keith. A dream that was  
  
unclear to him. Keith, found it strain that he couldn't remember the scene because it had only  
  
been a few days since the situation took place. Though, these things bothered Keith he decided to  
  
shake it off. He decided he wanted to stay on this earth and foe fill his destiny.  
  
Soon days passed by into weeks then weeks passed by into years and finally, in those  
  
years Keith regained all its strength and gained minumlis power, such as heal and recovery. He  
  
then trained even harder for many years to learn  
  
Three other attacks that was unknown to the human race and it was best that it would never be  
  
unknown to it. It was an attack called Fear Creation. Fear Creation is a hazardous physic attack,  
  
which goes into the thoughts of others and tortures them by making their greatest fear come true.  
  
Keith planned to use this on humans for revenge of there disloyalty, and dishonesty. The other  
  
attack which was True Love, and Unbreakable Bond of Friendship attacks he still did not  
  
know the meaning of and did not know its true power. Though when the time became right He  
  
would know the importance of these powers. So off Keith went to foe fill its Destiny.  
  
* * *  
  
The three pokemon trainers looked up with excitement as they saw the sign shown at the entrance.  
  
" We made it!" Ash cried out in joy  
  
" Yahoo!" Brock cried out with his friend.  
  
The night was coming sooner than they expected , but since they found thier way to Ecruteak  
  
City they wouldn't have to worry about spending a night in a frightening forest. Misty out them  
  
all, was the most relieved at this factor.  
  
" I have to say that I'm glad that we followed Ash's direction this time." She let out a giggle  
  
"Maybe ya do have a sense of direction." Misty said playfully to Ash. Ash decided to play along  
  
" I never thought I would live the day to hear you say that, Mist." he said with a grin  
  
directed towards Misty.  
  
Misty began to laugh with him.  
  
" Neither did I," She responded warmly while returning his smile. She then looked down to  
  
find Togepi awakened from its sleep. " Have a good sleep Togepi?" Misty asked sweetly as she swayed her precious pokemon side to side.  
  
" Preeeeee!" The pokemon giggeled in delightment.  
  
" Hey, you guys, I think it would be best if we get going so we can sleep in the pokemon  
  
center." Brock suggusted, as he raised his hand to shield his eyes from the brightness of the suns  
  
light.  
  
" Yeah," Misty and Ash said in unison, as the took of without word.  
  
" Hey, you guys! Wait up your forgetting something...." Brock yelled after his friends.  
  
" ME!!!!"  
  
" Pika Pikachu!" Brock and Pikachu ran at the hardest to try to reach there friends, though  
  
both of them knowing that when Ash and Misty took off, they would never be able to catch up tp  
  
his friend. Knowing this they decided to walk to the pokemon center at their own pace.  
  
*************  
  
" Hey, Brock, Pikachu, what took ya guys so long?" Ash greeted his friends as they walked  
  
through the door.  
  
" Pika Pi!" The pokemon said in relief and excitement as it leaped at its trainers side.  
  
" I'll tell you what took me so long! You guys..." Brock began to say when a young lady  
  
with pink hair, which shimmered in the light, walked in the room.  
  
" Nurse Joy!" Brock said in cheer as he ran up to her side and took her hand in his.  
  
" awwww...your one of the most beautiful of all the Joys yet." Brock said, continuing to hold  
  
her hand.  
  
Ash an Misty let out sighs of annyonce as they watch their friend fall head over heals for  
  
Nurse Joy once again. A caulity of Brocks that was very, well very "special." They both kept  
  
watch on Brock as he continued to "flirt" with the one he "loved" , while Misty began to dust of  
  
her mallet.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Nurse Joy said below a whisper. Her voice quivered as she  
  
spoke.  
  
" What!" Brock cried as he felt his heart once again being torn apart. Even Ash and Misty  
  
were surprised that Nurse Joy words were some what rude and demanding.  
  
" You must flee! you shouldn't be here!" and with one swift movement she ran out of the  
  
Pokemon center.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock all stood there with confusion, until a voice behing them spoke,  
  
startiling the three friends/  
  
" wazsup with that?" There stood behind them a girl which had long blue hair which wzas  
  
pulled back into a low ponytail. She wore a crimson shirt which exposed her stomache, and a  
  
black skirt which came down to her heels.  
  
Brock marvaled at her beauty, and with a quick shake of his head he tried to act mainly.  
  
" Do you have any clue why Nure Joy acted like that." Borck questioned exaimining her top  
  
to bottom.  
  
" People say that a spirit haunts this town. but thats all i know. but. i have been here for three  
  
day and nothing out of the ordinary has happened.  
  
"hmmmm," Ash frowned and tried to think fo logical reasoning. but gave up.  
  
" Well, anyways hello....?" Ash paused when he relized he didn't know her name yet.  
  
" oh...My name is Serenity nice to meet ya." she said has she extended her hand out in a  
  
friendly manner.  
  
" Ash. Nice to meet ya two" He excepted the hand. "These are my friends Misty and Brock"  
  
She them in a friendly manner as well.  
  
" I'm glad that now I have people to talk to I've been alone for awhile." Soon The four  
  
trainers began to sit down and converse with eachother next to the fire. Eachone laughing at  
  
eachothers jokes. Soon the clock struck 12 and everyone decided to call it a day. They were all  
  
about to get in to the bunk beds when they herad a rumble and the ground shake.  
  
" what was that!?" Mist cried out  
  
" I dunno" Ash shouted back, as he held his hat in place on his head. The windows shattered  
  
and a enourmous wind entered the room " and I have a feeling were going to find out even if we  
  
don't want to!" The wind was so intense it knocked down the items wich lied on the shelves and  
  
the dressers fell over.  
  
" Misty, Watchout!" Ash cried as he pushed Misty out of the way when the pieces of wood  
  
which made up the shelves, was inches away from hitting.  
  
" are you alright?" Ash questioned with concern, the concern in his voice made Misty  
  
forget that thier was caious going around the room.  
  
" I'm. fine...thanks" Misty said hestinatly as her face began to turn as red as Serenity's Shirt.  
  
" No prob" Ash said breathlessly as he struggeld to keep his balance. Huge craked began to  
  
form on the ground as, would a earthquake. Suddenly the portion of the floor which Ash stood on  
  
cratered in before Ash could make a move and jump to safety.  
  
"Ash!" Misty cried, as she ran as fast as she could were Ash was falling into the pit. She  
  
extended her arm and tried to grip his hand, but missed.  
  
_To be continued  
  
Please r&r!  
  
If ya give me a flame I'll understand , if its bad its bad!lol! but if ya want me to continue this story i will but only if ya want me to! 


	2. Chapter 2: A disaster in the making

Chapter 2: A disaster in the making  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon  
  
Comment : I just wanted to thank, Togepretty, Nova S. , Joy-girl for r&r thanks! Oh and I apologize for my spelling errors and other errors i was home with the flu and to lazy to proofread it....What a mistake!!!!lol! I'm so sorry! but any ways thank you!  
  
NO! Misty cried, however, no sound came out of her mouth. Without warning , all the ground which held  
  
Misty, Brock and Serenity began to crater in as well. They cried out, as they fell into what seemed a  
  
bottomless pit.  
  
After Misty hit the ground with great impact, she found it strange that she felt no pain. Misty  
  
slowly removed her head from resting on her arm and studied the scenery , which she was now in. As she  
  
gazed at the jagged rocks she felt a shiver run down her back. She felt fortunate that she and her other  
  
friends had not landed on them. Her gaze now lay on her friends hoping they were alright.  
  
Both Brock and Serenity were fine as they sat up. Brock gave her a worried look which asked  
  
Misty if she was okay. She nodded her head and smiled , but soon her smiled faded as she realized who was  
  
missing .  
  
"Ash!" Misty cried out , she wanted to cry out his name at the top of her lungs, but she knew  
  
she couldn't since the cave might cave in.  
  
"...Misty...?" Ash questioned , as he lifted himself on his feet. There was a rock which ran  
  
horizontally around the cave splitting it in half, This is what seperated Ash from his friends.  
  
"Ash?" Brock questioned with concern. Misty sighed with relief, but craved to see him with  
  
her own eyes.  
  
" Brock?" Ash questioned with confusion. "hey, all of you alright?"  
  
" yeah" Everyone said in unison. " How about you" Misty questioned  
  
"okay if you guys are" Misty, couldn't see Ash's face, but she could see the sincerity and smile  
  
which lay upon him, in her mind. He was stubborn, a little rough and a hard person to be  
  
pasiont with at times, but his heart was one of gold. " how are we going to get to your side or how are  
  
you going to get to ours?" Misty questioned.  
  
"If there's a will there's a way." Ash spoke, beginning to climb the rock which separated him  
  
from his friends, with a bit of struggle he finally reached the top of the rocks.  
  
"hello" without word Ash's face appeared above the rocks.  
  
"Ash" Misty, Brock and Serenity said in unison scolding him. " Ash, don't tell me you climb  
  
those rocks," Misty said worried that he might fall.  
  
" Alright , I won't " Ash replied "...but, what would you like me to tell you then?"  
  
"Young, Reckless, Ash," Misty mumured to herself, " Can't live with him can't live  
  
without him.  
  
" Never mind," Misty sighed.  
  
With a swift movement Ash jumped down to the other side.  
  
"Ash!" Misty scolded Ash, but then laughed to herself on how brash he was.  
  
"Well, we better not just sit here, we got to find a way out." Ash stated his face, stern.  
  
"Yeah, but What happened last night, what caused that? There are no earthquakes around  
  
here." Serenity questioned, aloud.  
  
" Who, knows" Brock said "but who wants to find out?" Brock replied.  
  
" I guess your right." she spoke unconvincely, as if she was curious of the scource which  
  
caused the accident.  
  
They walked for what seemd hours trying to find an opening from the pit which would  
  
enable them to climb out. They came across some openings, however their was no way anyone could  
  
possibly climb to the top, they were steep with absolutely nothing to grab on to. What was must suspicious  
  
about the cave was that it wasn't dark, what was the source of light?  
  
Soon they came across the part of the cave where the rock didn't split the cave into  
  
two sections. They walked just a bit more, until the scenery astonished them.  
  
The ground, instead of it being rock was marble. The whole room was huge  
  
and look like a manshion without the dividing walls of rooms. Though, the place looked some what like a  
  
lab. in the center of the "room" Lay a big glass tube which reached from the top of the ceiling to the bottom,  
  
and glass walls surrounded the room with platforms attached to them. It seemed like a maze, but not  
  
because you would get lost if you looked inside the "room" but just because thier was so many things  
  
which formed, and completed the room.  
  
the trainers stood thier in awe, until a gust of cold air filled the room. The trainers stood thier  
  
nervously, as they quivered .  
  
"What are you doing here?" A loud voice demanded which startled the young trainers.  
  
"Who's there ?!" Ash demanded, fighting against his fear.  
  
" Ignorant humans" He spoke and chuckeled coldly. " What shall i do to them this time."  
  
The young man which appeared to be floating know decended to the ground, " and who might  
  
you be?" The young man's question was directed towards Misty.  
  
" ...Misty.." She spoke hesitantley. A blue light surrounded Misty as she was drawn towards the  
  
man.  
  
" Misty...A fagile, sensitive name it suits you well, but sadly that is to my advantage"  
  
Misty had not idea what to say, however even if she did, her throat was tied up into a knot.  
  
" Let her go!" Ash cried out, letting his emotions get the best of him, he didn't want Misty to be  
  
in jeopardy. He cared for her deeply.  
  
Soon the young drifted toward Ash without his awareness and gripped Ash tightly in the shoulder  
  
"Don't speak unless your asked to spoken to!" the man hissed, he throw Ash to the ground with incredable  
  
force.  
  
Misty dispised how Ash was being treated, she couldn't help but kick the young man, where it  
  
hurt most.  
  
The man cringed but did nothing more, he cried out to the top of his lungs "FEAR CREATION!"  
  
As he held Misty.  
  
Fear creation? Misty cried out in her mind.  
  
The blue light appeared once again, engulfing Misty and the young mans body. Misty cried out in  
  
pain.  
  
Ash stood petterified. I gotta do something he yelled in his mind but he couldn't think straight.  
  
"MISTY!" He cried out with all his heart and soul.  
  
_to be continued don don don! lol! sorry I had too!  
  
please r&r can't wait to wrtie the next chapter, thats where the real Action and romance lick in weeee!!! if ya flame thats okay if its bad its bad ! lol! Oh and i have a question did this chapter seem rushed the next one won't I promoise I'm still stuck witht he flu and a little out of it!!!lol! thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3: What exits in imagination is ...

Comment: Thanx for the reviews everybody ! They help me write better! And I promise this chp. Won't be rushed so that it only takes ten seconds to read !lol! and the flu is almost gone !!weee!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon sadly, all I own is the idea for this fan fic.  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets no longer are secrets  
  
MISTY! Ash cried, his face was pale as he watched in horror . Every section around his body seem to go  
  
num. His thoughts were jumbled in a mess as he shook his head to get them back in organization. Their  
  
was only one thing which made sense at the movement. He struggled to get up and without a word he  
  
lunged at the young man. He believed that was the only way to thwart what was occurring. However, the  
  
young Mans power was to great, With one physic attack Ash was thrown to the ground, and the man stood  
  
on his feet. Misty still cringed in pain as the light surrounded her, her palms in a fist.  
  
What seemed like forever only was a few second as finally the light which engulfed Misty's and the mans  
  
body know dimmed and finally faded. Misty felt faint as she fell backwards. Before she hit the cold, hard  
  
marble Ash caught her in his arms, and shook her a bit. " Misty are you alright?" He said with concern.  
  
Misty's eyes fluttered open, and her eyes amazed her, as she gazed up at Ash, his eyes were hazel nut and  
  
by looking at his eyes she could see all of his emotions pouring out and filling her with warmth. Misty just  
  
smiled sweetly and nodded her head, her turquoise eyes glistening, made Ash fail to recollect anything at the  
  
instant.  
  
Two voices came crying back in the background "Are you guys okay!?" Brock and Serenity yelled out  
  
in unison. " Were fine!" Both Ash and Misty replied.  
  
" Ash..." Brock said while laughing a bit, and gently lay his arm on his shoulder, while keeling. " you are  
  
so reckless"  
  
Ash blushed a crimson red, and sighed as he saw the truth in it " Well, I guess, yeah, but still were fine."  
  
" You won't be any longer" The young mans voice boomed, coldly. Though, what made the young man  
  
hesitant was that usually when fear creation was done, the person who it was done to would be injured  
  
physically. Though, this was a different matter, The fear creation of Misty's was different. Fear creation  
  
is done to prove how selfish the human race is, since most of the greatest fears are being hurt themselves.  
  
Can one human have a pure heart. True Love? these words mad raged him and he completely failed to  
  
remember his thoughts, he was against the human race, and he wanted to destroy it.  
  
Ash and Misty stood up " What do you mean !?" Ash demanded , not wanting to see any of his friends  
  
with their life at risk.  
  
" Yes, what do you mean" Brock demanded as well, as he stepped forward in front of Ash and Misty, he  
  
cared for his friends deeply as they did for him.  
  
Suddenly the dark light of blue surrounded Ash and Brock, which struck them intensely and they were  
  
slammed into the wall. Both of them cried out as a surge of pain struck their body.  
  
"Ash! Misty cried in horror. "Brock!" Serenity cried out as well. " You, stop this write know! Leave my  
  
friends alone!!!" Misty demanded while crying out at the top of her lungs.  
  
" It was your fear not mine" The young man said heartlessly. He gazed into Ash and Brock direction  
  
with delight.  
  
Misty gritted her teeth in anger as she stared at the man. "Your--your--how could you stoop so low!!!"  
  
Misty began run to here friends, her beat heavily against her chest. Though, something stopped her, a force  
  
field, she couldn't move, she yelled out in frustration. Then she fell to her knees, its all my fault. All she  
  
could do know was watch hopelessly.  
  
" don't hurt them!" she tried to sound demanding, but her voice was weak and hopeless.  
  
" Well, Naturally I would let fear creation takes its toll on the human race. Though, I well let one of your  
  
friends go, but it will be the one your close at hand not at heart." Then he chuckled to himself.  
  
" What!!!" Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing, she never imagined if either of them faceing  
  
darkness, she never thought it would go that far! Close at heart not at hand? She knew what it meant  
  
perfectly, though she tried to push it away...she new what the outcome would be, she just didn't want to  
  
have to face it. She pounded at the force field. " Let me go!!!" She cried, while her voice trembled. "Let  
  
both of them go!!!"  
  
Soon around Brock the light faded, and he was no longer in agony, as for Ash the light which,  
  
surrounded his body brightened and shout a flash of light blinding the whole room. Ash for a second still sat  
  
up against the wall but then fell onto the cold marble ground. His eyes were shut and his body lay limp.  
  
"ASH!!!!" Misty cried her eyes fixed on the scene. She shook her head in disbelief. "he can't be..."  
  
Her hands covered her mouth, which lay open.  
  
"Ash!!!" Brock to cried out loud. His voice quivered as he spoke he to, was in the stage of shock.  
  
"oh no" Serenity whispered.  
  
Misty felt the force field around her diminish and she ran towards Ash with all of her strength. Once she  
  
reached her friend she collapsed next to him. " Ash" she spoke below as whisper, she could feel her heart  
  
tare into two. " Ash , please say something" She placed his head gently on her lap, and lay a hand upon his  
  
cheek. She found it still be warm. She felt the shock of reality as a tear streamed down her face.  
  
The young man watched in amusement, and suddenly a wide grin began to form at the corners mouth.  
  
" Why not have a little fun and chaos, to lighten things up a bit." Then he said a few words under his  
  
breathe, and chuckled in delight. " These humans will never know what hit them."  
  
Misty held Ash not yet believing the worst, she couldn't or more likely she didn't want to.  
  
With a sudden movement Ash eyes , shot open. Misty gasped in shock, as she gazed down at the eyes, they  
  
weren't the ones of friendship trust or love, they were a cold blue color, full of hate or worse yet, no  
  
emotion what so ever. " Ash?" Misty questioned in fright, she knew very well it wasn't Ash, but she wished  
  
she was imagining everything. Cold as ice ran all over Ash's body which sent a shiver down Misty's back.  
  
"Who are you?" Misty asked frightened but harsh.  
  
" Your worst nightmare" Ash grinned coldly.  
  
_To be continued don don don!lol!  
  
please r & r  
  
Ha ha! A twist to the story !I hope this chapter seemed less rushed! And I hope you like it! I was going to stop when ash well *sniff* you know but that would be just cruel! Any ways hope ya like it! If ya flame I'll understand if its bad its bad !lol! I apologize for it being short! Thanx! Next chp. Romance and friendship is  
  
needed in the next chapter!weeee! 


	4. Chapter 4: Where there's evil there's go...

Chapter 4: Where there is evil there's good.  
  
Sorry for taking so long my monitar broke down! ? waz up with that?  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own pokemon, all I own is the idea for this fic.  
  
Comment: *sigh* I should've known better then to let my dad critique my work see my stories use to be   
very detailed when I just type for fun but when I don't well something that rhymes with "it" lol thats how the turn out. My dad said bluntly, make no sense, whats the plot, all choppy, why do you always write about ash and Misty in love, see what bothered me was that he was right! I hate how its choppy *except he's wrong about the Ash and Misty thing that really cut my nerve Ash and Misty are in Love and I LOVE pokemon! So know I have to do my best to make this chapter sound good! Please critique me as hard as you can I need it! Please pray for me I love writing and I don't want to succ at it! Oh im so sorry for rambeling on here we go....   
  
  
  
Misty, shook her head in shock, her mind just couldn't register what was occurring at the moment.   
  
Misty, gazed into the eyes she believed she knew only to see them cold and heartless.   
  
Ash seemed to be possessed by something , something evil and wicked, something which couldn't be   
  
expressed in simple words. All she knew was the person which kneeled beside her was no longer the   
  
young boy, she loved and admired, he was the total opposite of Ash's description.  
  
Misty began to repeat the words which came out of "Ash's" mouth. Could it be her true fear her nightmare?   
  
Then she realized something, the boy which kneeled before her, He wasn't Ash he couldn't be...   
  
meaning...she gasped in fear. The fear creation had taken away Ash's heart and soul but not his body. So   
  
the Ash she new and she cared for deeply was no longer in the body she gazed at, but replaced by someone   
  
cold hearted. She shivered at another thought which came to her mind and she which it hadn't thought it. If   
  
what she believed, was true how would she be able to get back the Ash she knew, with all her heart. These   
  
words gripped at Misty's heart and soul, their had to be some way.  
  
"Is their something wrong" Ash questioned in sarcasm. The evil grin still lay upon his face.  
  
" Why would you care?" Misty replied, catching the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
" I don't, but I couldn't help but notice, how wrecked, and pathetic you look" He laughed aloud, he   
  
seem to be quite pleased with himself.  
  
" Looks, Like your the only person which finds your jokes funny...huh" She responded with disgust.  
  
" yes, because I'm the only person which is intelligent enough to find the humor in it." Again, he was   
  
amused with his words.  
  
Brock and Serenity began to run towards the scene, but as they reached it, their eyes weren't perpared   
  
for what they were about to see.   
  
"Ash?" Brock questioned with fear, as his eyes gazed deep into Ash's.  
  
" What gives you the permission for you humans to call me that. You will address me as your master."   
  
Ash snickered, evilly.   
  
" Master! What right do you have for telling us to call you master!" Misty replied with anger.   
  
" So it is spoken so it is written! Don't question me!" Ash demanded with rage as his blood began to   
  
boil. Because of his uncontrollable anger his eyes began to glow a bright red as he shot a bolt of power at   
  
the three trainers, sending them a far distance away from him. He shot a look of pure venom to each of the   
  
trainers which lied on the ground, and began to rise up in the air. A red glow engulfed his body as he got  
  
ready to unleash his powers on the trainers.  
  
" Now, you will see what is the outcome of talking back to your master." Ash hissed loudly. His arms   
  
began reach out, as a ball of physic power began to form in each of his hands.   
  
The young man gazed at the scene with sensation, " There we go, that's better."   
  
" Know you'll pay!" Ash released the physic balls of energy and they moved rapidly through the air,   
  
heading towards the trainers , but suddenly a young women ran in front of the three trainers and removed a   
  
poke ball  
  
from her belt. " Espeon Go! Form a shield around all of us!" The trainer commanded her pokemon, the   
  
pokemon did what it was told as it created a shield surrounding its master and the three trainers.  
  
Once the balls of power came in contact with the barrier it was reflected back into the direction it was   
  
sent.  
" What!" Ash yelled, puzzeled and in fury.   
  
" Muraura?" The young man whispered.  
  
" You guys alright?" The young women asked, her hair fell freely down to her waist.   
  
" what? How did you-" Misty uttered out with total confusion.  
  
" For the time being your safe with me." The women spoke calmly, as she used the tips of her fingers   
  
to place her hair behind her ear.  
  
Both Ash and the young man watched as the young women spoke. And out of rage once again,   
  
Ash tried another attack on the group.   
  
The trainers gasped in fear, but The young women commanded her Espeon to shield them all form the   
  
attack. Once again.  
  
" Its no use!" Both Ash and the young man cried out.  
  
" Keith?!" Murura cried out as she spotted the young man in the corner. She immediately recalled her   
  
pokemon into the poke ball.  
  
Keith fell silent as his eyes gazed into the person which he thought he knew, but he didn't remember   
  
her, only her name and that they were in love. Once this word came into his mind the definition of it was   
  
irrelevant. He didn't know and frankly didn't care for it's meaning. So he just stared at Muraura   
  
coldly. Then, he quickly leaned over to whisper something in Ash's ears.   
  
" Keith," Muraura whispered under her breathe, " Please return to your loving and caring self. I'll   
  
help you."  
  
Suddenly without warning Ash swept down swiftly towards the ground, and grabbed the poke ball   
  
which was attached to Muraura's belt, which contained Espeon in it.  
  
" You won't be needing this," He commented, with snicker.  
  
" No, Espeon!" the women cried out in fear. Now she was unable to protect herself and the others   
  
from evil powers.   
  
As soon as Ash had took the Espeon into his possession. Keith sent a beam of physic power as evil over took him once again.  
  
" Run!" Misty cried out, and with that the four trainers dodged the beam. As they proceeded to run  
  
they were fortunate enough to find a secret door which was located on the floor of the marble. They quickly   
  
unfastened the doors lock and jumped down into the secret room. Once they entered the room they the   
  
fastened the lock on the door behind them.   
  
" Is everyone okay?" Serenity questioned.   
  
" Yes" Everyone replied. However, inside Misty, wasn't feeling fine whatsoever. She sighed and   
  
leaned against the paved wall. She wanted to be running away with Ash not running away from Ash.   
  
She wanted to ram the door open and fall into the arms of her beloved Ash, evil or not.   
  
" We have to think of a plan," Misty announced, determined. "We've got to." Then she turned to   
  
Muraura.  
  
"Did you know that evil man?" She questioned.  
  
" Yes, his name is Keith, but he was never evil to begin with. He was the total opposite."  
  
" What? What happened to him?" Misty asked concerned.  
  
" Some people owned a business and did many experiments, one of them was they believed if  
  
a pokemon was more violent, and had less emotion that it would be more concerned with batteling and have   
  
more potential attacks. So they began to use a formula on the pokemon. The formula lead to what they   
  
believed, a success, since the pokemon would evolve much faster and possessed attacks no one had ever   
  
seen, but their experiment got out of hand as the pokemon became heartless and would not obey any   
  
human. So the experiment was band, and it was illegal to perform any further experiments. But the people   
  
wouldn't , listen and they tried the formula on humans to see if some how they could posses powers, my   
  
boyfriend was one of the victims, and this is how it effected him. The substance in the formula some how   
  
turns your heart in its total opposite. My boyfriend was pure of heart and because of that he was effected   
  
drastically. He is now the total opposite of that, meaning he is evil and has no since of compassion   
  
whatsoever.  
  
Misty stood their in fright and sorrow " That's horrible, but wait is Ash effected by that too?!"  
  
Misty spoke in horror.  
  
" I'm afraid so, Keith has the power to cause the same effects on people that the formula does."  
  
" Is their anyway to reverse the effect?" Misty questioned hopefully.  
  
" I'm not sure, Their may be a way. They may be overtaken by evil but they still have a heart."  
  
Misty thought hard and then an idea came to her," Come on, we can't just hide here! We have to help   
  
Ash and Keith!"  
  
Muraura nodded in agreement and followed Misty as she ran too the door and unlocked the lash   
  
which held the door shut. She struggeled to climb out, but finally she managed, and once she was on the   
  
marble ground she helped her others friends up onto the marble as well. All of the friends were unaware  
  
of Ash's and Keiths presence, except for Misty. Keith was in a position ready to unleash his evil power,   
  
and once again he released his power of evil within.   
  
" Oh no!" Everyone cried and began to flee the scene. Everyone, except for Misty, she stood their  
  
facing the ball of power. She didn't flinch whatsoever, she just gazed at the power balls, not sure on exactly   
  
what she was doing, but a feeling in her heart and soul made her stay there.   
  
" Misty! Get out of the way! Run for it!!" Brock cried out to Misty.  
  
_To be continued *sorry* don don don!  
  
Please r &r !  
Hey that was probably my longest chapter!!!wee! hope it wasn't to boring! I just wanted you guys to understand! I hope it wasn't to choopy or rushed! And of course I hope you liked it! Man this is a boring thursday evening School had got the best of me! Thanks! :) 


End file.
